White Lily
by Kuro.chry
Summary: Kau memang sangat menyukai bunga Lily putih tapi aku tau kau lebih menyukai ku bukan? CASWOO / LUWOO / NCT / RATE M


**White Lily**

 _(Caswoo / Luwoo Fanfiction)_

By **Kuro_Chry**

YAOI / BOY X BOY / Rate M / Drama / Angst / Romance / Hurt

Inspirated By Own

0o0

Bunga Lily putih itu bunga yang cantik, tapi bagiku tak ada yang secantik dirimu di dunia ini, bahkan sampai kapanpun, sampai dunia ini hancur di hari akhir, bagiku kau lah yang paling cantik dan tak tergantikan.

Kim Jungwoo, aku tak kan pernah bisa lepas darimu karena kaulah segalanya untuku.

Seperti biasa, di hari minggu aku akan mengunjungimu dan memberikan bunga Lily kesukaanmu, biasanya kau akan langsung tersenyum cerah dan memeluku erat, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Kau tau Jungwoo, kau sangat manis jika seperti itu dan rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat menikah denganmu dan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia bersamamu.

Hanya bersamamu dan anak anak kita kelak...

Dan seperti biasa, aku akan menuliskan sepucuk surat kecil untuk ku selipkan di Bucket bunga Lily putih itu agar kau bisa membacanya ketika aku pulang, bukankah ini hal yang manis jika di lakukan sepasang kekasih seperti kita?

Ah, aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau sangat pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara, bahkan wajahmu selalu merah jika aku mengajakmu bicara, aku tidak tau pasti perasaanku saat itu, tapi aku menyukainya, kau manis dan menggemaskan, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan sampai sekarangpun rasa ini tak pernah berubah.

Aku masih sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kim Jungwoo.

Memory indah tentangmu kembali berputar, aku sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, kenagan masa lalu yang sampai detik ini tak pernah luput dari ingatanku, senyumanmu yang teramat manis pun aku selalu mengingatnya kendati begitu aku ingin mendapat senyum itu lagi hari ini.

Aku tak pernah bosan melihat senyumanmu...

0o0

 _"Akh Luke, apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Kim Jungwoo, kekasihku. Ketika aku dengan jahilnya mengendus perpotongan leher jenjangnya yang menjai canduku setiap hari._

 _Tangannya tetap terampil menata setiap makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, walaupun aku mengganggunya dengan cara nakal seperti ini, dia hanya akan menggerutu kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya._

 _Cup_

 _Ku kecup pipi putihnya sekilas lalu tersenyum saat melihatnya terkejut setengah kesal, wae? Jungwoo-ku itu memang Tsundere, dia selalu terlihat tak suka namun di dalam hatinya ia meminta lagi. Aku sudah faham betul bagaimana kekasih manisku itu bersikap._

 _"Luke kau membuatku jadi tidak konsentrasi, lihat sup-nya tumpah" kesalnya._

 _Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak rambutnya gemas, hanya sup yang tumpah dan Jungwoo-ku ini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu seperti bayi merajuk, well kekasih manisku ini bahkan lebih tua dariku._

 _Aku tak memperdulikannya, segala keluhan dan wajah merajuknya. Aku kembali memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya kembali._

 _"akhh...Lucas! geli..." Jungwoo meronta dengan kekehan kecilnya._

 _Dan aku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, ck Jungwoo-ku masih juga tak mau diam hingga ku rasa..._

 _"Lucas! Kau horny!" tanya Jungwoo dengan nada khawatir ketika miliku yang tegang menyentuh pantatnya._

 _Aku menyeringai, namun ku yakin Jungwoo tidak melihatnya karena wajahku yang tenggelam di cengkuruk leher mulusnya._

 _"Ini salahmu Jungwoo, kau tak mau diam hingga membangunkan adik ku, kau harus tanggung jawab"_

 _"Yaaak! Ini masih jam makan malam Luke"_

 _"Setelah makan malam?" aku mengecup pipinya sekilas dan bisa ku lihat wajahnya yang memerah lucu, selalu saja seperti itu jika ia mendapatkan kecupanku, tidak pernah berubah dari 2th yang lalu._

 _"Dasar Wong mesum Lucas..."_

 _"Apa itu artinya kau mau?" ku goda lagi kekasihku dengan tanganku yang meraba dadanya dari balik kaos pink yang ia kenakan._

 _"Eunghh..." bukannya menjawab Jungwoo malah mendesah ketika aku bermain dengan putingnya._

 _"Ku anggap kau mau..."_

 _"Iya setelah makan malam Luke sayang..." balasnya malu._

 _0o0_

 _"Ukhhh...Luke pelan pelan" erangnya dengan wajah kesakitan ketika aku berhasil menerobos hole sempitnya di tengah malam berangin._

 _Jarinya menggenggam erat sprei putih tempat kami bercinta hingga membuatnya kusut berantakan, aku tak tau sesakit apa rasanya ketika lubang ketat itu di masuki penis, dan aku juga tak ingin mencobanya._

 _"Maaf sayang, aku akan pelan pelan" ujarku lembut tepat di telinganya._

 _Jungwoo mengangguk, lalu setelahnya menarik tengkuk-ku dan menempelkan bibir kami. Aku menyesapnya lembut, seperti permainannya yang lembut dan tenang, ku buka mataku dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaiman cantik dan rupawannya lelaki di bawah kukunganku sekarang ini._

 _Hidung mancung, mata bulat dan bibir tipis menggoda..._

 _Terlebih ketika kekasih manisku ini memjamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut kami, hatiku rasanya ingin meledak saking berdebarnya. Dia sangat cantik..._

 _Aku kembali menghisap bibirnya, namun sedikit keras dan menuntut, ku gigit dan ku sesap bergantian belahan lembut miliknya._

 _"Empphhh..." Jungwoo mendesah dengan kakinya yang tak mau diam menendang sprei._

 _Ku belai lembut wajah mulusnya dan sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, sangat indah ketika sinar bulan di luar jendela membias wajahnya._

 _"Jungwoo, kau sangat cantik" pujiku di sela ciuman kami._

 _"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Luke"_

 _Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabannya, dan kali ini aku sedikit memaksa dengan memasukan lidahku ke mulutnya yang hangat, aku mengajak lidahnya manari dan saling membelit di dalam sana, dulu Jungwoo tak sepandai ini dalam hal ciuman tapi sekarang kekasihku ini sudah bisa mengimbangiku._

 _Bisa di tebak siapa gurunya._

 _"Empphhh...enghh..."_

 _Saliva kami saling bertukar hingga bebrapa keluar melewati celah bibirnya, ciuman ini sangat panas hingga peluh membanjiri tubuh kami._

 _"Luke jangan diam saja, cepat bergerak ahhh..." pinta Jungwoo, dan tanpa berbasa basi aku pun segera melancarkan gerakan keluar masuk di dalam lubang kenikmatannya._

 _Pelan pelan..._

 _Lalu dengan perlahan ku tambah tempo gerakanku._

 _"Akhh...Luke hhh ahhh..." Jungwoo mengerang di bawahku, matanya terpejam gelisah, ku jilat bibirnya lalu menyudahi ciuman panas kami._

 _Ku angkat kedua pahanya dan kuletakan di sisi pinggangku, setelahnya aku semakin menghantam lubangnya dengan keras hingga mencapai titik kenikmatan._

 _"Euunghhh...Luke! hhhh eghmmmm..." Jungwoo medesah begitu panjang saat penisku berhasil mengenai titik itu._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian Jungwoo mendapat pelepasannya hingga mengenai perutku._

 _Tak kalah dari kekasih manisku, aku juga merasakan nikmat luar biasa ketika penisku dengan ketat di jepit hole Jungwoo._

 _Rasanya sangat enak hingga aku bisa kehilangan akal._

 _"Eghhh!" desahku tertahan, ku gigit bibir bawaku agar ku tak semakin mendesah._

 _"Akhhh...hhh..." ku rasa Jungwoo sudah lemas, lelaki manis itu pun sudah tak banyak bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara dengan keras._

 _Dan sampai di menit terjauh, aku pun merasa penuh dalam penisku, rasanya semakin tegang dan berkedut._

 _"Ahhh..." aku mendapatkan puncaknya, dan spermaku menyembur banyak dalam tubuh Jungwoo. Hingga ku rasa aku lelah lalu ambruk di sampingnya._

 _Kupeluk Jungwoo erat dan menenggelamkannya dalam dadaku, aku ingin selamanya seperti ini, berbagi cinta bersama sampai kapanpun._

 _Aku menyayanginya..._

 _Eoh? Ruapanya kekasihku sudah tertidur, kebiasaan Jungwoo dia selalu meninggalkanku duluan, dasarnya lelaki manis ini memang mudah lelah. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya._

 _0o0_

 _"Luke..." Jungwoo tanpa aba aba langsung memeluk ku erat hingga badanku terhuyung ke belakang, bukannya Jungwoo berat, tapi lelaki kesayanganku ini terlalu bersemangat._

 _"Iya sayang..."_

 _Terimakasih bunga Lily putihnya, aku sangat suka"_

 _Aku membelai rambutnya pelan, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Memang aku baru saja memberi kejutan padanya, ku tinggalkan diam diam Lily putih itu di kamar saat ia mandi, tak lupa juga surat cinta di dalamnya._

 _Well, aku memang bisa langsung saja mengatakannya, tapi bukankah Surat cinta itu lebih romantis agar hubungan kita bisa semakin dekat?_

 _"Luke, jika kita menikah nanti dan punya rumah sendiri, aku ingin di depan rumah ada bunga Lily putih yang menjadi pagar" ujarnya polos, Jungwo tak tau dengan ucapannya itu aku di buat tersipu._

 _"Ara Sayang, kita akan segera menikah dan membangun rumah sendiri, dan aku bukan hanya membuatkanmu pagar Lily tapi juga tamannya"_

 _"Jinjja yo? Aku tidak sabar!"_

 _Jungwoo kembali memeluku lebih erat, sepertinya kekasih manisku ini memang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikah denganku, ingat Jungwoo sayang, selesaikan dulu Kuliah kita._

 _"Ngomong ngomong, aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang ku Luke"_

 _Aku tau Jungwoo pasti membalas surat cinta dariku secara langsung, lelaki manis itu lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang imut._

 _"Aku tau Jungwoo"_

 _Kau memang sangat menyukai bunga Lily putih tapi aku tau kau lebih menyukai ku bukan?_

0o0

Syukurlah hari ini begitu cerah, aku pun masih setia berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati bunga Lily putih dalam genggaman ku. Ku dekatkan bunga indah itu lalu menghisap aromanya, sangat harum...

Aroma ini, mengingatkanku pada kekasihku Kim Jungwoo.

Dia pasti suka saat melihatku membawakan bunga ini, dengan fikiran semacam itu aku kembali tersenyum cerah, membayangkan bagaimana senyuman Jungwoo juga mengembang bahagia.

Hingga tibalah aku di tempat tujuan, aku menhembuskan nafas pelan, mengatur nafasku yang sedikit memburu karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh.

"Jungwoo aku datang, lihat aku membawa bunga Lily putih kesukaanmu"

Entah mengapa air mataku kembali mengalir, padahal aku sudah berusaha tegar selama ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu"

Berapa kalipun aku menghapusnya, air mata itu tetap mengalir, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku hari ini.

"Jungwoo, aku harap kau bisa melihatku dari sana"

Ku letakan bunga Lily putih itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku masih terasa berat ketika melihat nisan marmer itu.

Aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan abjad yang terpapar disana, masih begitu sulit menerimanya ketika nama Kim Jungwoo lah yang terukir di sana.

Aku masih belum bisa melepasnya pergi, pergi untuk selama lamanya...

Air mataku lolos dengan deras namun ku tak membiarkan ia bersuara, aku tak ingin membuat Jungwoo khawatir.

Ingatan dan kenangan indah itu kembali terputar di otakku, bagaimana suara lembut itu menyebut namaku, bagaimana bibir indahnya tersenyum untuku, bagaiaman tangan halusnya membelaiku dan membawaku tidur ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Dan sekarang aku kehilangan semua itu, aku tak percaya, aku begitu cepat kehilangannya.

Kim Jungwoo ku yang malang, aku belum sempat mengabulkan keinginanmu, dan kita belum sempat berbagi cinta lebih banyak lagi, namun tuhan berkata lain...

Kau pun pergi bersama kedamaian, kau sakit dan tidak bisa bertahan, aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena meninggalkanku, tapi bisakah tuhan mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu lagi nanti?

Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu pagar dan taman Lily, itu keinginanmu yang selalu ku ingat dan aku akan mengabulkannya.

Masih dengan hati yang tak karuan, aku mencoba tenang. Jungwoo kekasihku bilang bahwa senyumku itu tampan, maka dari itu aku akan tersenyum untuknya.

Ku belai nisan marmer itu, membayangkan bahwa Jungwoo lah yang ku belai, membayangkan bagaimana lelaki manis itu akan tersenyum lucu dan bergelayut manja jika ku belai.

Ngomong nomong, aku rindu pelukanmu Jungwoo.

 **FIN**

 **Cherry**

 **Yo, entah mengapa sy suka sekali sama sad story maafkan...**


End file.
